It is common in the prior art to provide an electrical connector having a terminal received in a terminal cavity of a connector body. The terminal may be held in the connector body by flexible locking tangs or fingers. The flexible locking tangs or fingers may be formed as a part of the terminal or the connector body. Terminals having flexible locking tangs or fingers are complicated structures to manufacture, often having at least two separate pieces to be assembled and often are large and bulky. Similarly, connector bodies having flexible locking tangs or fingers are large and bulky, and are difficult to tool and injection mold. Another disadvantage of these devices having flexible locking tangs or fingers is that the system provides only a flexible locking member engaging a rigid locking member. Unfortunately, the flexible locking member may become inadvertently disengaged, allowing the terminal to be removed from the connector body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,318 discloses an electrical connector having a terminal receiving cavity defined in part by a rigid floor wall that has a rigid lock nib that extends upwardly from the rigid floor wall into the terminal receiving cavity. A flexible beam opposes the rigid floor wall, and a ceiling wall includes a terminal hold down bump extending toward the rigid floor wall at a location generally opposite the rigid lock nib. The connector body receives a terminal in each terminal receiving cavity. Each terminal has a recess defined in part by a rigid lock bar. That is attached to side walls of the terminal. The rigid lock nib is disposed in the terminal recess when the terminal is fully seated in the terminal cavity with the rigid lock bar engaging the rigid lock nib to prevent the seated terminal from being pulled out of the terminal cavity.
The invention described herein provides alternatives to and advantages over the prior art.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.